Twilight: Horizon
by Lucilia
Summary: This story is based after New Moon. When Bella fell off the cliff she was found dead on the shore of La Push. Edward was told of this- before he could commit the suicide he so much craved he was stopped by Carlisle. Edward left school- became depressed. Jacob was lost- heartbroken. What happens when four years later- a girl comes into their lives...just like their Bella?
1. Bella!

_**(( Please give this a chance before you instantly hate it- it's not the best, but it is something I am working hard on. And...side note: please only leave reasonable reviews. No "I HATE IT'S." **_**_))_**

  
My mother's voice on the other end of the phone line was brittle and tired. Apparently, the delay in my calls was aggravating her. I told her we had made it to Seattle and she grumbled in understanding. I hung up and sighed. It didn't take much to notice there was desperate frustration in the wind, in the nearly flooding the streets. It should have made me weary but it brought me ease in a sense. Release from the stress that had nearly strangled me from this travel- liberated from fear of what we were going to do when we actually made it to Forks.  
We pulled into the parking lot of a small diner when driving became a reckless notion. I didn't hesitate to wander into the diner, full of restlessness and eager for something. I just needed a good distraction from reality. We were seated instantly being we were one of four other people in the small building.  
"Now, why are two beautiful young ladies driving through Seattle alone?"  
"We're headed to Forks," I answered quietly.  
An edge lined her voice,"You don't look so good, are you alright?"  
I smiled with relief. "I'm fine, really. Just been driving for a while."  
"Well- I'm glad that's it. Maybe some food will wake you up."  
I laughed, wondering why she was being so nice to me but then again why question kindness.  
"Do you girls know where you're staying down in Forks?"  
"Not exactly,"I answered honestly. "I came here hardly knowing the reason myself... But I suppose now that I am here, I will have to figure out what I'm going to do now." I paused my thoughts from spilling from my mouth and went ahead and took a breath. "So anyway... Any thing you'd suggest on the menu?"  
"You could stay with Chief Swan." she answered, the suggestion seemed innocent, but there was surely some layers in it.  
"Hm?" was my brilliant response.  
"I mean, he lost his daughter four years ago- and you...well you seem to be some sort of..."  
"I look like her." My tone was forward, not so much questioning as clarifying.  
"Very much." I paused as she answered, she was eying me attentively. "I could call him for you- I'm certain he'd give you a place to stay until you get on your feet."  
I debated denying but what other option did I have? An angelic smile filled my face, what harm could it do to accept some help. "Thank you, I'd appreciate that."

-

**_((_**_**Chapter two will be up tonight hopefully. ^-^ Hope you enjoyed and will keep reading.  
Til next time!))**_


	2. Starting with her fate?

We pulled up to a small house that nearly ripped the breath from my lungs. I... This was the house. I felt a swelling in my throat and swallowed it down painfully, I nudged the door out of my way and climbed out. My hair flowed down my back and was held behind my ear-...good I really did look like her. A fairer skin tone and thicker lashes- but..in a basis- a clone.  
"Bella?" I heard a male voice choke and looked up. My chocolate brown eyes met the line of a anxious man- maybe mid 40s.  
"Charlie?"I made an assumption based on his appearance and apparently I was correct- he came running over to me and I was enclosed in a tight embrace. Through sobs I could make out the word 'Bells.' Oh- no. He couldn't possibly believe I was Bella-  
"No- No- I'm Eliza-"  
"You're back..." he whimpered, hugging tighter.  
I sighed in defeated before hugging him back.  
It took a bit but he released me, quickly taking my hand and leading me in. I suppose Haley decided to wait in the car because I didn't see her trailing after- Great, facing this alone. My eyes widened when they caught gaze of a bronzed boy- built well. He had choppy black hair and deep set brown eyes- them focused on me. Tears filled his eyes- Neither of us said anything for a very long moment, that was until Charlie dashed in with a full plate- I tried to speak then and after a few false starters- I looked around to everyone.  
"A... A waitress- told me to come here." I stammered, my body feeling ice cold now.  
"We got the call." Charlie said softly, hugging me again as he set the plate in front of me.  
"I'm...not Bella- I'm Elizabeth." I clarified.  
"I know. Doesn't...change how seeing you makes me happy."  
I didn't know how to respond to that. I really didn't. What could I say? There was a real sincerity in his voice, though. I squirmed in his arms to catch him crying against my shoulder again. "But...Can I just- call you that?"his voice broke. "Bells?"  
"I..." looking up to the young boy for help, he seemed to have the same hope. I choked down my pride,"Well My nick name is Ellie" I spoke awkwardly. "So short for that short- could be Bells.."  
"It could." The boy spoke, grinning through his tears.  
"You can call me bells...if that makes you happy- it's the least I can do Charlie."  
When he let go an they were both staring at me in a daze- I couldn't help but cover my face briefly. It was so embarrassing- But I guess not humiliating. It was... kind of nice. To know just being there made them so happy.  
"Damn," The male muttered while smiling. "It's nice to have you home, Bells'."  
"Nice to see you too, Jake."  
He froze and his dark skin was flushing red quickly.  
It didn't take long for the questioning to begin, although I really didn't mind.  
"How old are you?" Jacob asked playfully.  
"Seventeen."  
'A year younger than she was.' I heard Charlie whisper.  
"Do you want to attend Forks High school?"  
"I would like too if I have the option sometime."  
"You can!" he interjected, overjoyed.  
I smiled.

My exhaustion got to me and I dozed off on the table, I awoke in shock to see Jacob watching me. My chest rose and fell violently trying to calm itself down- horror on my expression.  
"Bells..." When I didn't ease he lowered the timbre of his voice until it tugged on my heart strings with it's pleading tone. "Just for a few hours, can we spend time together? I know it's a lot to ask, but please. Please just one afternoon." Jacob's voice shook. "It would be so precious to me, and I would treat it like the delight it is, if you'd just allow me to spend time with you..a little longer."  
"Jacob..."  
"One afternoon,"he pressed.  
I searched in his eyes for something to explain his need. "What exactly will we be doing all day?"  
His eyes brightened, looking hopeful. "Anything."  
"Even just looking around Forks?"  
He nodded eagerly, and I felt a smile tugging on the corners of my lips as a laugh rippled through me.  
"We can spend time together."he clarified.  
"Yes."

Learning to listen to your intuition is an important life skill that will be necessary in life I suppose. I opened my eyes, exhaustively scanning the room to see Charlie with a plate of food and a card watching me.  
"Is everything okay, Charlie..?" my tone groggy.  
"I made you breakfast. Than we were going to go get you enrolled in school!" the man sounded like he just won a prize.  
"But it's so early," I protested. Weakly.  
He frowned,"Bells school is important." I didn't have anything to oppose that- it was true after all...  
"Okay fine."I whined. "But can I at least get some time to get ready?"  
"No worries!"  
Welp. Came here as an escape- ended up here a week before school...greaaatttt... Well... It can't be all bad, right?

_**((Keep in mind this is a character that came to forks because she was IN LOVE with Twilight and wanted to find love like theres. o3o Keep reading! ^^;))**_


	3. Grace?

_**((I am so sorry for the wait! I wanted to post it sooner but Meh... it's here now.  
Oh and something I've been forgetting-  
I do not own Twilight or any of the characters aside my own. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.))**_  
I showered and dressed in record time. Once I accepted the inevitable, I was actually giddy about the whole idea now. I walked to the mirror in the corner of the room and bit my lip- I was wearing a simple pair of dark blue shorts and a loose fitting lighter blue top.  
"Bells? You ready to go?" Charlie called upstairs.  
I rushed down the stairs furtively only tripping and smacking my face against the hard wood floor with a thud- stealth out the window now I guess...  
Pain swam with the nerves settled in my stomach. As I looked up I saw Charlie doubled over with laughter.  
I hesitated but I managed to hurl myself up without breaking any bones escaping with only a bruise.  
"Yeah yeah yeah- Really freaking funny."I grumbled, stalking out the door.  
"You really are back,"he said through huffs of laughing and patted my back.  
I sighed and continued on. It wasn't exactly the vehicle I'd expected to see, seemed too much like Twilight to me, but it was a cruiser...  
He hit a button and I heard the doors unlock.  
He smiled at me. "You ready, Bells?"  
I nodded. "I'm good, it's just school."  
Driving through I made some observations of the area, like I normally would wherever I was if I wasn't the one driving. Forks didn't really boast many malls or box stores. It was a small place, about Three thousand and twenty in population. What they lacked in sophistication they made up with in nature, beautiful nature in that. Close to the forests and Seattle's excitement, not to mention the beaches, the high school kids had lots of opportunity for getting away from stress caused by school and parents. I guess this place really was where I was suppose to go. His cruiser climbed the winding road up a long line of trees so I figured this drive wouldn't last much longer and tried to talk.  
"So how is the school here?" I asked, careful to avoid any conversation that might actually last long.  
"They're great bells! Specially as a Jr!" There was a joy in his tone; so I didn't want to knock it down yet.  
"Alright," I spoke tentatively.

**_((Next chapter will be in Edwards POV! ^-^))_**


	4. Frost bite never felt so refreshing

_**((Sorry for the slowness of posting this chapter! Work is exhausting me more then ever and I've hardly got time to write at all. ;~; But hey... it's finally here right? Now Edward's making an entrance and thing will be getting more and more interesting throughout the following chapters!  
Thank you for all the amazing reviews- it warms my heart and quite honestly makes me a lot happier posting them (knowing people are actually favoriting it and reading it and taking time to review it..) ifuikjnfjkdnfj I love you guys!))**_

  
**EDWARD P.O. V.**

These days seemed like they'd never end- Eternity sure was a pain in the ass when you're spending it alone...I decided today I'd go outside and examine how much the years have changed everything in the real world. I sat in my car with a slight queasiness in the pit of my stomach.  
You'd think being a vampire would get rid of sick feelings entirely.  
After driving around aimlessly I decided it might be best to go to my place of comfort- where Bella and I first met- Forks High school. Driving there it felt so natural- but dirty all at the same time. Pulling into her old parking spot, I froze. I sat there quietly... envious of those whom could shed tears.  
"Charlie- I know how to walk!"  
BELLA?!  
"Bells- You busted your face not even half an around ago!" he seemed to be laughing...laughing with this bells- bells... Bella..  
My Bella.  
If I had a heart it'd be beating out of my chest right about now. My eyes searched longingly for those waves of mahogany- That pale skin- and those plump peach lips. I needed to see my Bella... alive... at least one more time. The gods finally answered my desperate cries with just what I pleaded for.. my angel. I was out of the car before I knew it and all my caution went out the window. Her warm body was captured against mine before she could give another breath.  
"Bella."  
"Wh...what?"  
That voice sent a shudder down my spine as I kissed her hair gently.  
"I'm here...I'm back."I hushed her violent breathing quietly.  
I could hear Charlies angry shouts in the distance of my kind but all I could focus on was her scent that flushed into my nostrils- the warmth of her body molded to mine. It was all I needed to feel release... she was here.  
"It's me-"  
"Edward?" A shaky voice- oh my GOD! I missed that. My name hadn't ever sounded sweeter than it did in that instance.  
"Yes- yes!"  
"Charlie- It's okay." she said gently and I could feel her small hands groping down my arms to find my hands- her tugs pointless but I released her. My body cringing almost instinctively. I missed the warmth- and the distance was agonizing to say the least.  
Her astonishing almond eyes staring straight back at me now- I simply wanted to pull her into my arms and fervently kiss her delicious lips again.  
"Bella I-I...uhm... just-" smooth... Edward Cullen... choking on his words. Lovely.  
"Charlie, I'd like to talk to him."  
"But Bells-"  
"Alone, please."  
A part of me stood at attention but wh-..oh. god. Bella- was being stern?!

**ELIZABETH P.O.V.**

Talking to Charlie- the feeling was seeming more and more natural each time. Before I could respond with a come back to his remark on my lack in stealth I was practically snatched into a freezer. It was as if ice was just burning against my body- wrapping around me and...Wait. If everyone else is real then...  
"Bella." A velvet voice practically sang to me.  
It couldn't be- is it? It's Edward! It's really-... he thinks I'm Bella. Just like everyone else. My joy faded as soon as reality set it- God realizations suck!  
"W..what?" The words left my lips in a mewl without my mind even understanding why.  
I felt that coolness press against my hair- his overwhelmingly enchanting sweet scent mystified me. If this is a dream I definitely didn't want to wake up. It seemed like only a second, though I knew it'd been longer, before he spoke to me once more.  
"I'm here...I'm back."  
My mind screamed at me- get a hold of yourself! He isn't here for you- it's Bella he desires! You aren't Bella! I cringed.  
"It's me-"  
"Edward?" I said breathlessly, my blood running cold as my mind fought with my body.  
"Yes-Yes!" his voice seemed less lustful and more enthused. It took a second to realize reality out of this little orb that was us. Charlie was nearly barking at Edward to release me- to get lost. To leave now. No- No he can't do that!  
"Charlie- It's okay." I tried to soothe him as I worked to get Edward's arms off of me which after a little effort was accomplished.  
"Bella I-I...uhm... just-" Unff.. Stop- just.. My goodness...  
As I tried to make my voice even it came out surprisingly stern.  
"Charlie, I'd like to talk to him."  
"But Bells-" I've got this.  
"Alone, please."  
This was it. I was finally face to face with him- Edward Cullen...and I wouldn't hesitate to finally speak to my dream boy whom stepped into this reality of mine.

_**(Decent? I know I'm not the best writer...but I promise I'm trying- and I appreciate everyone who reads this... Means the world to me :Love: 3 but with that my little duckies- it is off to sleep land for me (almost 7 am and I haven't slept a wink yet!) C: I'll upload a new chapter soon! What will happen when the lovers are... '**_**Reunited'****_? What will Jacob say about his returning rival? Stay tuned for the next- Twilight: Horizon chapter!)_**


	5. Playing with History?

_**((Thank you for the reviews again- and the messages- it's just- whoa. It makes me so happy I can't say. Thank you for the comments made by RougeReaper and ElectricSocks today! c: Gave me inspiration to waste my hours in insomnia writing as many chapter as I can tonight! Without further adieu here is the next chapter of Twilight: Horizon! **_  
_**I do not own any of the characters aside from myself, all rights to Stephanie Meyer!))**_

**ELIZABETH P.O.V.**

As his eyes locked on mine I was at a loss for words- why would this beautiful creature even make an attempt to come near me? Oh right, he was positive I was Bella Swan just like everyone else. Well- I'd set him straight or die trying! Charlie had went inside to enroll me so for at least now I had time to speak to him.  
"Edward- You have everything wrong..." I began, the words coming from my lips almost ached. Here I was standing in front of the very person I'd dreamed of relentlessly before coming to forks... The one I wanted desperately.  
"Bella I-"  
"Don't.. Just don't. I was fine.. with everyone else calling me that- if it brought them closure. I accepted it. I'm sorry..." I'm sorry? No. I will not apologize for who I am. I can't be what they want me to be- someone else.  
His eyes looked agonized- pain stricken on his face. "Bella..."  
"My name is Elizabeth." I nearly broke down, "Yes- I know you from dreams...But I'm not who you want- so please forgive me." I went to walk passed him but he pulled me to him again and buried his face in my hair.  
"Elizabeth is a beautiful name."  
I squirmed feeling tears burning my eyes- but chilling down my cheeks. "Edward-"  
"You aren't Bella..but- you are...the most breath taking woman I've seen in a very long time, Elizabeth."  
What...?  
"I'm not... Her."  
"I can't hear your thoughts." He said sternly. "Your blood... It smells- divine but..."  
My blood? I thought anxiously. I nearly forgot this god was a demon- a vampire.  
"But I... If my heart was beating I promise it'd be only for you."  
"Your lying." I wish my voice would hold at least a bit of strength, but this voice was something barely even I recognized. A weak female voice laced with disbelief and fear.  
"I'm not..."  
My heart sank at the tone he used and I leaned up; placing my hands on either side of his face. "You realize I'm a completely different person?"  
His eyes widened,"Yes."  
"That we're starting off a new?"  
Edward gave a playful crooked smile and tilted his head effortlessly. "We are."  
I watched him for a very long moment before letting my hands drop and sighed,"I have to go see how Charlies doing with enrollment- okay?"  
"And after-...come with me to the meadow?" He asked, the smile not leaving his face. "So we can talk for a while?"  
I shot him a 'really' look, frowning a bit, The meadow from the book? As far as I remembered that was Edward and Bella's spot- he couldn't be serious.  
He raised his hands up in defense and stepped closer to me.  
"After this I promised I'd hang out with Jake. I'm sure you know where I live- tomorrow we can spend time getting to know one another." I giggled at the annoyance on his face- he couldn't be jealous...could he? Well if he was- Jealousy had never looked so attractive.  
"Jacob Black?" he nearly growled.  
"Yes."  
"...You can't be serious- him, Again?"  
I blinked, stepping back slightly. That seemed to have escalated quickly... "I was going to go explore Forks, than go to a bonfire with his family and Charlie."I explained, surprisingly feeling guilty to have to- but honesty is the best policy.  
He stepped closer and pulled me to him, sighing again. "May I attend with the two of you? I'm sure I have enough to share for this- tour."  
I blinked and laughed warmly, He was too cute..  
"Sounds fine to me." He embraced me affectionate and it gave me a moment in the silence to think my choice over-... Jacob and Edward-...didn't...get along..uh-oh.

_**(( How could anyone say no to Edward? But is history repeating itself?  
Stay tuned for the next chapter~ Shopping hasn't quite been this uncomfortable! ))**_


	6. An exciting day out in gloomy Forks!

_**((Hey there, another chapter- and BOOM. All in the same night! For some of you this means two chapters in one reading XD**_  
_**So, You're welcome? I suppose? O3O**_  
_**Oh- and I cannot stress this enough- DO. NOT. TRANSLATE. MY STORIES. I really do not want them translated and if I did I'd do so myself. I appreciate the wanting to get it out there some more but please don't do that. **_  
_**I don't want them uploaded anywhere else- translated- nothing. They stay here XD It makes me a little sad even that had to be stated...  
But anyway!**_  
_**Hey Jaaaakkkeee- could you do the disclaimer~? ;w;**_  
_**Jake: *clears throat and tares shirt off- on chest is written 'original story: SM- fan written story.'***_  
_**...Oh babeh- I mean. Th..thanks. **_  
_**Jake: ;3**_  
_**N-NOW ON WITH THE STORY?!))**_

"He's here?" Jacob hissed.  
"Don't you need a leash to be out and about? Or is it now acceptable for dogs to run wild through the streets." Edward said plainly.  
I stood in between them with a slight growl,"Edward that was uncalled for!"  
"You good for nothing waste of space- didn't you learn your lesson from being a parasite the first time?! Go take your tick ass else where!"  
"Jacob!"  
"What!?"  
I shot him a glare and he sighed,"So, What would you like to do first?"  
As if on cue my stomach let out a low pitched rumble of detest to the realization of me forgetting breakfast on the way out. I directed my gaze down to my hands and started walking down the street- feeling warmth flush onto my face.  
I heard Jacob chuckle as he jogged after me casually patting me on the back once he reached me,"Food? Sounds like a phenomenal idea to me!"  
"Mhm..."  
"Awe to bad Blood-binger, you can't eat- can you? Must feel left out."  
My eyes widened, and I clenched my fist. "Jacob- would you quit it?"  
I felt a cool hand gently slip against my cheek and saw Edward's face in front of mine. He rested his forehead against mine and let his hand drop to my forearm. "I'm fine just watching her eat, it's precious."  
I stared at him as my eyes popped open further and a shudder ran up my spine. "Edward..."  
I heard a growl and a broiling hot hand touched my shoulder pulling me away from the Ice god and realized it was Jacob now leading me up the street.  
"I want McDonald's." I whined.  
"Burgers? Gotcha."  
Edwards fingers touched my hand and slowly he intertwined his fingers in mine and held softly. A smile tugged at the corner of my lips and I held his hand, at this he sped up to be right next to me looked at my expression. It was to be expected he'd chuckle- I probably looked like an idiot.  
On my other hand a burning fire intertwined with my warm fingers, Jacob was holding my other hand- I laughed a bit. I felt a bit caught- but it didn't matter. I was at ease. Every dream I had was finally coming together- the bickering was a bit disheartening but I was with the two people I'd always wanted to meet. And better than that? They had interest in being around me too...  
We made our way to a small diner near the police station much to Jake and I's amusement. I ordered a simple double cheese burger, large fries, an a sprite-...well that was until Jake teased me about eating like a barbie and challenge was accepted. Jake and I in total ordered fifteen burgers and seven large fries- two soda's each. I glared at him playfully as our contest began.  
"My dearest, I am a tad concerned of your...dietary choices. The grease and fats in that can't be healthy..."I heard Edward say as I munched into my third burger. I giggled softly and gulped down my food before looking at him.  
"Awe...You worried about me~" I teased warmly and he gave me his famous crooked smile; reaching over and wiped what I could only assume was a splatter of contaminants off the corner of my lip. I watched him in a bit of a daze before Jake cleared his throat- a clear sign our actions were disgusting him.  
I huffed and went back to scarfing down my burgers and fries. He snickered and wiped his mouth.  
"Nine done- want to give up?"he teased.  
"No chance!"I spoke muffled against the food stuffing my mouth. I let out an agitated groan- he was three ahead of me..!  
Edward laughed softly at me and rubbed my back well I struggled to try and finish the burger currently in my hands.  
I'd never felt sicker when I sulked over into the seat- laying down. "Oh fine... you win." I moaned in pain and closed my eyes in defeat.  
"Oh.. Elizabeth- do you feel ill? If so I can take you to Carlisle.." Of course he'd get worried... I laughed.  
"Nooo."  
"Yeah, ya' pulse challenged prick!" Jake said devilishly.  
I frowned and leaned up, hugging him around his shoulders. "Coolness feels amazing." I said in ease, trying to punish Jacob for making that remark. "hugggg meee" I said in protest to his surprise.  
He hugged me and whispered softly in my ear. The rest of the afternoon went sweetly pleasant, Edward made Jake and I go see Carlisle- I was greeted as Bella until Edward and Jacob sternly yelled I was Elizabeth- or Ellie and to respect me by calling me that. I was just happy to meet them. We managed to see a lot of Forks before Charlie called my phone insisting Jake and I hurry to the cook out. I bid farewell to Edward and gave him my cellphone number before leaving home to change.

_**(( Another late night- huh? Almost six am and I'm still up... uifhgkjfis least I got a new chapter done. **_  
_**Enjoy! 3 Stay tune for the bonfire! It might just shock you ;3  
Jacob gets his time to shine...or does he?))**_


	7. Wolfs are unpredictable

_**((This is a chapter testing my boundaries of writing o3o This chapter involves sexual acts (not sex but close) and a huge mind fuck at the end. Please realize this was written at seven in the morning without the writer sleeping at all that night-... God I'm a pervert when I'm tired. Well.. Enjoy.))**_

The night had gone through without any faults- aside from falling asleep multiple times on the table, the night was good. I told Charlie I was going to stay here with Emily tonight because Jacob just insisted that this conversation couldn't possibly wait til tomorrow- much to my dismay- I obliged. We were walking threw an old path down to La Push beach as we talked.  
"Thanks for... staying." I looked up to see his puppy dog eyes and smiled at him reassuringly.  
"No problem, that's what friend's are for- isn't it?" he froze and dropped his head. I blinked, stopping and looked at him. "Jake...?"  
Without warning, he snatched my wrist and started running down the tree lined path, I followed after nervously, "Jake?!" I cried, Stumbling every over branches and hell even my own feet at times. When he finally slowed down to a trot, I looked around apprehensively.  
"We couldn't have walked?" I questioned, looking back to him with an 'are you insane?' look.  
"This couldn't wait- I had to say it- and I had to say it... in the place I first realized you were going to be a part of my life forever," he said as tugged on my wrist, crushing me against his chest.  
I felt a knot loop in my stomach and my body flushed cold. "Ja...Jake...?" my voice let off my anxiety and distress.  
"Let me say this..please- Elizabeth, I need too."  
He called me by my name... My froze and despite my minds protest- my body buried my face into the crook of his neck, clenching at his back. It was better than looking into his eyes- I could actually feel... relaxed this way.  
"I waited to long last time... to say how I felt. Seeing you with Edward today... I knew... I had to be forward- about my feelings for you." He whispered breathlessly into my ear.  
"Jake..." with that my voice broke. I could feel the emotion welling up inside of me. My breaths were soon painful to draw in, each huff got more erratic as my face got tight and my vision blurred. "I don't understand why you'd..."  
Jake placed a gentle loving kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes tightly and the tears released quickly from my eyes. Suddenly he pulled her back and started raining kisses over me, kissing away my tears than kissing at my cheeks, and nose. Soon making his way down to my shoulders, slipping the shoulder of my shirt down so he could get to more skin, while never stopping his shower of kisses. Jake slowly lowered us both down onto the sand. Hovering his body over mine, he held his weight with his hands. I could feel my body violently trembling, I squirmed awkwardly to fix the shoulder of my shirt and turned my face away in embarrassment.  
"I'm going to go home-" I froze at the fire coming from his breath and onto my face, flinching away from it. He must have noticed my discomfort because he leaned in and kissed me on the lips... creating a feeling of fire and ice. Only tugging the knot in my stomach so it was bound. Jake reached the top of my jeans. My skin tingled at the contrasting temperatures of his hands touching my skin. He slowly undid the button of my jeans and unzipped them, continuing his heavy breathing down my chest. Tears came faster now. _What am I suppose to do?_ I screamed at myself, before letting out a weak scream _'No!'_ and he moved back up so we were face to face again.  
"It's okay... It's all alright- I'd never hurt you.."he cooed.  
"I'm serious! Stop it!" I grabbed his hand and tugged as hard as I could to pry him away from me.  
Jacob sat up, straddled me and leaned back onto his heels hovering over me. He stared intently at me. I felt sick now- this felt wrong. Filthy.  
"Jacob- I'm serious!" I screamed.  
"Than how else... will I show I love you?"He responded weakly. I could feel his hands burning trails across my hips and up my back in a rhythm. "To make you stay?"  
"By respecting my right to say no... I promise- We can.. spend time- just us!" great.. promises of time after this happened...  
"You will...? You... will still... Be with me- after I.."  
"You're the best friend I've got here.."I soothed, reaching up to wipe a tear from his face. He smiled my favorite grin back at me and I smiled up at him.  
"Thank you... I'm sorry I-"  
"It's fine."  
"I really shouldn't have..."  
..._than why were you still moving your hands in a current up over my hips and up my back?_ I ignored the sour thought.  
We lied there for hours just talking about things. Our childhoods- our likes...dislikes...(yawns) favorite things- favorite bands... and I was out like a light.

I woke up snuggled into a light blanket in a dim room when I heard a bunch of voices I assumed I was at Emily's. The only proof last night happened was the sand that made it's way into my shirt and pants- _can you say discomfort?_ I protested being awake but my stomach had other desires that needed to be filled right away. I swallowed down my pride and went off down stairs to the kitchen.  
In the kitchen was a table full of bronzed skinned- black haired- shirtless boys... With the smallest creek of me entering their attention went from the food- to me. Oh...great.  
Seth stood up and went to me instantly,"You're Elizabeth right?"  
"Hi Seth."I mumbled.  
"Oohh it's the new vampire girl."... Paul.  
I shot a glare at him, and to my surprise so did Jake.  
"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth. I'm Sam Uley." I was greeted by another tall man, instantly recognizing him. A smile lit my face,"Thank you for letting me stay over last night- Please tell Emily I said so too."  
"She went out shopping," he clarified. "I will tell her when she gets home. But, no problem. It was nice having you over."  
"Thank you." I said as nicely as I could before Seth dragged me to the table.  
I could tell by the eagerness of the faces directed at me, and the nervousness of Jake's expression that..This was going to be...a long morning.

_**((So how'd you guys like a little spicing up? No! THIS DOES NOT MEAN ELIZABETH AND JACOB WILL GET TOGETHER BI HUSH YOU'S!**_  
_**I was just adding some BAM in here. Again, I'm exhausted and just wrote this for my amusement. ;u; **_  
_**So what do you guys think? Should I do more sexy things more often? If yes- with who? c: Leave a comment telling me~))**_


	8. Pauls carisma?

_**((So it was requested that I do a Jacob and Elizabeth pairing and a Paul and Elizabeth pairing. So I decided to do the Paul one first considering I've already given her and Jacob some time. *laughs* This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy. I'm very sorry it took so long to post it but I've been working and sick- ;3; It's surprisingly hard to focus when your body aches- lungs burn and throat is inflamed...fever to boot. But I'm starting to feel better so I thought I'd finish up this chapter and give you all something to read (from me that is) I hope you all enjoy! 3 ))**_

Everyone had excused themselves for the patrol, Elizabeth assured them she'd be okay until they got back. She sat across from me, nervously watching her plate that she'd barely touched. I heard her voice echo through my ears "We didn't really...Get a proper meeting did we?" I could hear her jagged breathing and it caused me to stiffen up. Why did I feel so... anxious around her? I tried to stop the feeling. I don't like it. I didn't feel like me anymore.  
"Yeah... I'm Paul- You're.. Elizabeth." I told her trying to use a normal voice but that was shockingly difficult.  
"I am." She stood up and as if instinctively I copied her stance.  
"Do you want help with the dishes?" I asked quietly. _Dishes?_ I never did **DISHES**... I knew this sense was something else; let's just call it a gut feeling.  
"Ah, Thank you." Her tone was surprised but sweet. I smiled at her. She lightened up and returned it. I felt my heart tremor, she stepped past me to get to the sink; carrying both of our dishes from the table. My eyes locked on the petite girl in front of me and my fingers dug into my hand.  
"You wash, I'll dry?" I suggested through my teeth.  
"Sounds like a plan." She laughed before starting on them. Dishes sucked but we get to have small talk here and there. She excused herself after they were done saying she should probably head home.  
"Elizabeth?" I got her attention before she left the room. "Do you need a ride home?" My insides were all tense with every second that she delayed her answer.  
"Really? Thanks, Paul!" She spoke with a certain happiness in her voice.  
"No problem," I swallowed. "I'll be out in a sec... You know my truck, right?"  
She gave a beautiful smile and nodded once. I chuckled to myself.  
Elizabeth's cheeks glowed a rosy red and her eyes shifted to look anywhere but at me. "I'll be in the car." She said before rushing out. I smiled to myself, getting my keys before following her trail.  
When I got to the car she was on the phone, from what I could hear it was with charlie.  
"Yeah.. Paul's about to drive me home- yeah I saw Jake."  
I internally growled.  
"Yeah, I had fun... Oh- I think he called. I..dunno. I'll talk to you at home. Okay. Bye." She looked over at me and jumped. I snickered despite my annoyance at what I'd just heard. I stepped closer- capturing her against the passenger side door with my arms on either side of her, My body craved this closeness... She let out a small squeak and turned- opening the door and quickly climbed in, shutting it behind her with a slam. "Sorry-"she whispered nervously.  
_Well...That wasn't surprising._ I walked around and climbed into the front seat, buckling myself in and shoved my keys into the ignition. My engine sang to life and I started out of the reservation.  
"We're a quite the walk away from your house," I began. "Why were you going to walk? Expecting to find something?" I teased her.  
"Maybe find the yellow brick road." She said sarcastically but giggled warmly anyway. As I drove I clenched the steering wheel; all the time my heart beating fast at simply hearing her voice, no matter how short a time it was for.  
"Hey do you have any plans this afternoon?" I asked slowly. "I could... take you cliff diving?"..._Cliff diving? Waita go._  
She seemed to be thinking about it for a minute. "Sound's...scary."  
"I'll save you if you need me," I suggested without thinking.  
She looked up at me in surprise with her eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't I weight you down?"  
"Are you kidding? You're tiny." I shrugged. "It'd be like lifting a feather." I tried to come off as acting casual but my insides were practically in knots.  
"Lies and blasphemy!" She said with mocked disbelief and spoke in a teasing tone.  
"Are you saying I'm weak?" I growled playfully.  
She smiled over at me- When I looked back at the road- there was her house. _**(Lol I made him irresponsible! WATCH THE ROAD PAUL Q3Q)**_  
"I'll get a bathing suit...and we can go for a few dives off the cliff! Sound good?" Elizabeth's beautiful face lit up. Her soft looking lips smiling simply for me.  
"Most definitely." Was all I got out before she pushed open the door and hopped down- dashing into her house. I dropped my forehead against the steering wheel. **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!** I fought with myself and sighed at the losing battle.

When she returned outside a few minutes later she was in a white two piece, The bottom had a white pleaded skirt design. I gulped.  
"Bye Charlie! I'll be back after cliff diving-!"  
"Before dinner?"  
"Long before dinner." She stuck her tongue out and shut the door, going to my car in the same haste she left. "Sorry I took so long."  
"Only a few minutes." I reassured her.  
"Hmm, what are you swimming in?"  
I looked down at my shorts and cracked a grin.  
"Oh. Well- promise me you'll get me home before five? Alice wants a sleepover and has Charlie set on me going."  
"Aah.. yeah." I couldn't manage to hide the disappointment.. Edward did have his eye on her- and Alice did have a way of convincing Charlie things...  
"Come on cheer up! Cliff diving, remember?"she said gently, tilting her head.  
"Heh, Yeah." and just like that- I pushed away any sadness and replaced it with excitement.

On the top of the cliff it was blatantly obvious she was petrified, biting her lip and backing up as far as she could to the greenery. I slipped my arm around her waist and she allowed me to move her forward- I smiled at the warmth of her skin...her..b-bare skin- On my arm. _Get yourself together!_ I tightened my grip pressing her closer to me. Elizabeth either was to distracted by the cliffs edge, or she didn't mind this- maybe even liked it. When she leaned forward to peek over the side her squeak made me regret not taking her lower down...  
"Ready?" I tried to soothe her, rubbing small circles on her back.  
"I don't think I...can do this, Paul. It's...too high..."her voice pleaded.  
I pictured her saying something similar but...maybe 'big' would replace high. I gulped audibly.  
"You can, I'm right here- everything's okay," I encouraged.  
She allowed me to move her closer to the edge and my eyes widened when she slipped over the edge. Nothing could process when I heard a loud splash from below. Oh my god. I panicked as I saw her struggling to make the surface and jumped in, searching for her in fear. I felt my body quivering as if I were going to phase... I have to find her. No time.. _(Quiver)_ find. _(shudder)_ her. My body went black until a vision of clarity hit me, I nudged her onto my back and pulled us up to the surface and began doggy paddling us to the shore- she wasn't moving. By the time we met the surface Jacob was there with a terrified expression.  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" he growled and ran over to us- splashing through the water and to me. He snatched her off my back and began cradling her in his arms. A snarl rippled through my body, why did he have to do that...  
Jacob quickly lied her down on the shore. Giving her...CPR... I turned away until I heard coughing and gasping for air.  
I cocked my head to the side to see her quivering. A low whimper escaped my chest when I heard Sam's voice.  
"How long was she in the water."  
I froze and attempted to phase back- but my body was still ripping through emotions too quickly.  
"It's not important now," Jacob said in a final voice. "She's breathing... I'll take her to my place- get her some dry clothes."  
_'She doesn't need yours!'_ I thought aggressively._ 'She has some in my car!'_ I stepped closer and he gently lifted her into his arms.  
"Paul?" The angelic voice spoke my name and I was to her side in moments, whimpering.  
"I'm fine..."she assured me, reaching forward and lightly ran her fingers through my fur. Her eyes looked void- but her smile... I leaned in to examine more. "You saved me...like you promised- Thank you. We should...hang out again sometime."  
I nodded my head eagerly well Jacob glared at me.  
"We have to get you into some dry clothes." Jacob said slowly to her and started off.  
She raised a weary hand to wave goodbye to me and dozed off. That was it...This girl was..something special to me.

_**((Yes, this was a very long chapter *wanted to get it all done in one swoop.* But I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is going to have Edward QAQ I MISS HIM. (He was my very first love from the Twilight saga. I adore him so much it hurts.) But excuse the sloppiness. Next chapter will be better :DD **_  
_**Oh! and this request was made by: RougeReaper ))**_


	9. Authors message to readers!

**_((I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in what seems like forever! I'll be sure to upload this week, I promise. I'm sorry school and work have been kind of hectic so I barely had time to write- but I should be okay now! c: Look out for another chapter this week and possibly another story on the side- and yes...I can handle working on both ;w;  
Thank you for the patience!  
Love,  
Ellie))_**


	10. UPDATE 3

((Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews and awesome messages! I haven't updated in such a long time! Bwaahh! With graduating, and starting college- work and friends along with my girlfriend I've been super duper busy! But I hope you all are ready for another 16 chapters :DDD  
Starting today we're going into writing overdrive! three chapters will be posted today! 3 Love you all! Hopefully stay with meh? ;u; ))


	11. Home at last!

_**(( What you've all (hopefully) been waiting for! The updates for "Twilight:Horizon!" please enjoy the following chapters and make sure to give some reviews! I'd love to hear what you all want me to add! ^^ Be ready for tons of new chapter updates! 3 So uh.. Eddie.. wanna do the disclaimer?**_

_**"Disclaimer?"he asked, baffled.  
A nod was my only response. But I did notice him cringe before he slowly agreed..  
"Uhm.. she owns- nothing?"  
"Not a damn thing,"I agreed, smirking.  
"Anddd... Uh... There's... We all belong to Stephanie Meyer?"  
A giggle escaped my lips,"Mmm..Yep.."  
"And I love having no shirt on."he concluded.  
"Uh huuu-uuhhhh what."I stared in disbelief as the other smirked crookedly to me and winked, strolling off.  
Uhmm.. uuhhh! Next chapter! / ))**_

This just didn't seem right! I've been alive long enough to know when anxiety was getting the best of me and my inability to contact Elizabeth was making just that occur. she didn't answer her cellphone, and Charlie said she was out.. surely he'd lied though! I was overwhelmed with desperation in that moment. Was she okay? Had she fallen off the cliff once more?! Was she no longer to be with me? My legs were moving in quick succession before my thoughts even had a chance to clear, jerking the door open and out of my way. Ready to take off to the reservation.. But that didn't seem necessary now. In front of me stood the very thing I'd only moments prior, longed to see.  
"Sorry I'm late.."she said, hair wet but brushed out... she seemed paler then usual.  
Something wasn't right here. She seemed as though she were hiding something.. what other use would she have had in taking a shower before coming here? It wasn't hard to tell she'd done just that by the scent of strawberry that floated off her into my ready nose.  
"If you're too mad at me, then I can go home. It's no is-"she began, but I stopped her.  
"No.. I'm just glad you're alright."I spoke, relief dripping from my words.  
Elizabeth smiled at me happily, sweetly, leaving a tingling feeling all over my body. It washed over me causing me to still in silence. I stepped closer, beckoning her into my arms... just as she took a step, she was gone. Vanished before my very eyes. I looked around fearfully until I saw that Alice had snatched her up from right before me.  
"I saw you go missing earlier,"she whispered and just that caught my attention. I paid special mind to the smile that fell from her face, and the mortified look that replaced it.  
"Alice. Not here."she hushed  
"Eliz-"  
"Not. Here."  
Curiosity certainly did kill the cat, did it not? "What happened?"I asked quizzically, keeping as steady a tone as I could to not allow my worry to show.  
She flashed a smile at me, but it held no sincerity, more like a mask carved into a smile. I flinched at the chilling sight.  
"No, Edward. It's nothing.. But, I am starving."her making change of the topic didn't go without notice, I went to protest but she gave a pathetic expression that melted away my growing worry.  
"What would you like to eat?"I asked warmly.  
She raised a hand and pressed it to her chin thoughtfully. "Pizza.. yeah, warm food sounds perfect right now."  
My eyebrow cocked up in suspicion but she quickly covered her tracks,"It's so dark. Cuddling up on the sofa.. watching some movies, eating pizza- sounds like a perfect night."  
"If that's what you'd like..."  
And so the night began, but was no where near an end. I'd find out what happened. Most definitely.

_**((Hello my beautiful little lilies! It's been far too long for my liking, but I've explained in a previous update of my engagements as of late! Now, the real questions begin.. What will Edward let his need to know do? Will the night continue without disruption from the other Cullens? WHAT IS ON.. THAT TO BE MADE PIZZA!? The world may never know, til the next chapter that is! -wink- Update coming up next after these commercial breaks!))**_


	12. Cullen House Hold

_**((Chapter two! See, I'm keeping my word ;D One more tonight! 3 Then three more tomorrow! Thank you all for staying with me through everything. I'll make sure to update more often. Enjoy ^^ ))**_

  
Edward sat next to Elizabeth on the elongated couch set in the Cullen's large living room. It was nice seeing her, being able to breath and take in her scent. But what perplexed him was the fact there was a small hint of dog somewhere on her, unlike usual.  
He looked to her with a frown as she ate, the slowness of her pace wasn't exactly assuring. She seemed exhausted and it caused Edward to worry to no end.  
She peeked over at him, and he faked a smile. Much better then she had earlier of course.  
"What's going on?" she questioned,"Something's obviously bothering you."  
"Nothing at all, just a tad bit curious as to why you seem so tired."Edward began. She immediately mirrored his frown, lowering the pizza from her mouth. Alice tensed knowingly, nervously.  
He quickly made effort to ease her,"No. I just.. thought you'd get some more sleep last night before coming over.. so that we could spend more time together."  
"Oh."was all she said before returning her gaze to the pizza. He was closer in an instant, cool hand on her face. "Was I wrong to believe that?"  
She shook her head wearily, and swallowed.  
"Hm?" he asked.  
When she looked up, she instantly regretted it. Her heart skipped a beat and eyes inched open wider. "I.."  
"You...?"he pressed.  
"I did get sleep, but I ended up... well joining some friends for cliff diving."  
He tensed, trying to stop himself from glaring in disapproval.  
Elizabeth sighed deeply, setting down her pizza. She pulled her legs up to her chest and sat her chin on her knees. "I don't really know how to swim.. so.. I just- sunk."she said blankly.  
Edward reached forward and grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him.  
"Please.. don't.. don't do that again."  
She nodded softly, smiling at him. "No more."  
He returned her smile after a moment. She did have a way about her that seemed just so.. pure, sincere.  
Alice cleared her throat,"If you two could save that for alone time. That'd be great."  
Elizabeth glanced to her clueless of what she meant but laughed warmly anyway. "Okay."  
Edward's breath caught.  
This gave the little pixie an amused grin. Edward muttered under his breath. Later they'd be able to catch up, but for now Alice wasn't going to let that happen.

"Could we turn on a horror movie?" Elizabeth suggested bravely.  
Alice giggled warmly. "Definitely!"  
Edward gave his signature crooked smile. If he was correct.. a horror movie was a girls reason to snuggle up to a certain boy... in this case- he mentally cleared his throat- himself. But as the movie progressed through she seemed far less scared then intrigued. Secretly.. that disturbed even him.  
His face slowly contorted with disbelief as she watched the gored scenes in awe. It'd began raining as the movie continued on.  
"Wow."  
"That happens plenty for this to be accurate. Sad though." Alice remarked.  
Elizabeth looked to her to see her nod, perfect facial features without any sympathy.  
They were both taken by surprise of the following events. Esme and Carlisle had taken notice of them watching a movie and tried to be quiet as to not bother them. But that went horridly wrong when they entered the room ghostly and Elizabeth took notice of them. Despite their beautiful appearances- she was horror stricken. Leaping up from the couch and falling back onto the floor with a yelp of fear. Esme was to her side in the drop of a hat, worriedly touching her arm and looking at her face.  
"Are you alright dear?"  
She swallowed down the following scream and nodded uneasily.  
Edward looked concerned just as his 'mother' did.  
Carlisle's expression clearly showed he didn't know how to respond and Alice's bell laughter echoed throughout the room.  
She looked down in embarrassment, face flushed red. "Lovely.."she grumbled.  
Esme pouted,"You look absolutely drained, maybe it's time for you to head to bed."  
"Yeah.."she replied, slowly raising to her feet. Barely even realizing Esme was holding her up. Edward took this as his cue and went to her, a hand rested on the arch of her back- the other on her upper forearm. "I'll take it from here, Esme."  
She nodded.  
With that, he took the girl to the stairs and helped her up them. Bring her to his room where a large bed rested.

_**((Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is, if the comments get in soon enough, up to you all. What should happen? Should Edward try to win her over? Should Jake come steal the spot light? What about Paul? Is this how it'll finish up? Them together just like Twilight's finish.. or is there more to this than expected? 3 send in your reviews!  
Much love! ))**_


	13. Written in destiny? (BONUS PAUL STORY)

Edward had waited a bit too long for this. She smelt like dog, so obviously something was going on. If there was one thing Edward had learned well about these situations, it was that trouble began when the dogs came in. He was prepared, had that situation occurred again, to leave the girl behind and go away from society again. However, he didn't expect how much the thought would come to pain him... it was as if his Bella was back.. and he didn't want to lose her, not again. He'd actually gone through thoughts of locking her away to keep her from the wolfs this time. That was more than just a little alarming. Actually, it was beyond alarming, these feelings of possession he was experiencing.  
"You didn't have this last time I was here," said Elizabeth in awe, going over to the bed and sliding her hand across the smooth blankets.  
"Hm?" Edward snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I said, 'You didn't have this before,'" she chuckled, glancing back at him with amusement, and a hint of exhaustion. "Did you just get it?"  
He wished to tell her he bought it for her but he knew how Bella would respond to that and instead he smiled gently, "Yes. A tad sudden, but it seemed like a good idea."  
She let the idea of it being good swish around in her thoughts for a moment as if debating it before she laughed again, the pleasant sound running down his spine, and setting his skin to goosebumps. Just as it had earlier, Edward breath caught, and had to force himself to look away before he lost his control. He had gotten used to this need to keep control all throughout his relationship with Bella... though.. had that really worked out then?  
"Edward?"she asked worriedly.  
Edward blinked, looking to her. She seemed concerned for him.. aah, maybe his dedication to her safety won't go unrewarded. He briefly closed his eyes to savor the moment. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Elizabeth, not being used to all this soft romantic behavior, uncomfortably squirmed in his arms. "Hey.. what's this all about?" The girl's voice dripped with nervousness.  
Edward sighed in relief, the sound long and heartfelt. "I just.. missed this feeling."  
She moved her hands to his chest, and used this to push herself out of his arms gently.  
He couldn't help but smile. She was so cute...he hummed thoughtfully. "I wished to speak to you, if that's okay."  
Elizabeth nodded cautiously well taking a step back.  
"I want you to be my.. what is it.. oh, Girlfriend."  
"You want me to be your girlfriend..?"she questioned.  
"I want you to be my girlfriend.. or my wife, but I'm sure it's too soon for you to think of that. Although I'd much prefer the second option."  
That had Elizabeth turning red and sputtering incoherently. It took her a second, but she calmed herself. "I.. don't think I'm ready for that,"she blew out an exasperated breath.  
".. You're joking, hopefully.."he pressed, once more.  
She shot her gaze upward and frowned. He could hear her heartbeat thrashing around in her chest, uneasily having her hands tensed. She shook her head, and he narrowed his eyes unintentionally. His eyes were full of an unfamiliar discontent.  
"No dating, nothing like that...simple." she stated boldly. "I don't want to date anyone..."  
"You just want to.. be with people?" he looked over at her, the agony in his eyes looked too real to be faked, so Elizabeth shifted farther with discomfort from him.  
"No. Nothing like that. I just don't.. I don't feel like dating anyone.."she moved her trembling hands to her sides, letting them dangle there.  
"You fear hurting me...? No.. it's my time to make amends, to fix what's been broken..." Edwards face seemed wounded.  
She looked down, and sighed. "I'm not Bella, you know. I'm not her- nor a replacement for her."  
"You aren't.. you're Elizabeth."  
"I am."  
"And that's why.. I want to try new with you."  
Automatically she looked up at him- and he captured her lips with his. Elizabeth was taken by surprise as his icy lips worked against hers causing her heart to thunder. They were too hard.. She shoved him back and he unhappily obliged. When he looked to see her expression it was one of shock. Elizabeth sighed unsteadily. Of course... she looked like Bella. He was going to see her as just that.  
"I- don't do it again, okay? I'm.. we can't do that stuff." she told him nervously, tucking her arms against her chest.  
Edward only smiled. She was embarrassed beyond belief.  
"We can just.. bond."  
Elizabeth's right eye twitched violently. "Hmm... I- I'm going to, uh-freshen up a little! I need privacy for a few minutes, okay?" She made an attempt to storm past him without anymore interaction. But.. Edward seemed to have other plans. Moving slightly forward, bending a bit at the waist, he waited patiently until her hair had been nudged over her shoulder by the wind and exposed her neck, and then blew a frozen breath lightly against her warm neck. A natural response to such an action was a shiver, and her body tensed.  
"I take that reaction as... You like it?" Edward murmured through a smug smile.  
She shot a humiliated glare back. "Get over yourself!" she gave a final shiver, dashed out the door.

**BANG. THUD. SLIDE.**

...  
Concerned, Edward craned his neck up, looking down the hall at the figure of the girl laying sprawled out. "Are you okay?" he asked, fighting his amusement from showing in his voice. She whimpered quietly, body burning from the slide across the slick floor. "Shut up and go away."  
Edward bit the inside of his cheek, stifling a laugh. "Want some help?" he had to admit, this was pretty funny. He sort of regretted not watching Bella through her trials of clumsiness.  
"Just leave me be," she returned dryly.  
She stood up slowly, rubbing her sore face with her aching hand. Looking blindly through the dim hallway for a rest room. Why on earth did they need so many doors? You'd think at least one of these seven doors would have a bathroom behind it. She walked down the steps.  
"I'm tired, Carlisle,"she heard a familiar voice say,"I don't.. want this.. I want excitement and.."  
"Esme, please. We can talk about this else where. Edward has a guest..."  
"At least Edward pays attention to his girlfriend... You're always busy with work." she said, drained. "You'd think after centuries, I'd have gotten more time with you."  
Elizabeth raised her hands to her mouth, eyes wide. She quickly froze in her spot on the top of the stairs.  
"Stop this, Esme."  
"I will not! I've been silent too long!"she exclaimed, "I just.. we can't. I don't love you anymore."  
"Esme..."  
"I don't."  
_Silence. _  
_..._  
_..._

She went to dash back up the stairs, but rolled her ankle. Falling down the last bit of stairs loudly.  
'...Great. Freaking lovely. Stealth... is dead. Just like I'll be when they find me.' she thought to herself painfully, attempting to crawl up the stairs. A cold hand touched her shoulder tentatively.  
"Are you alright?" **Shit.** **Carlisle.**  
"Yeah... was just looking for a bathroom..and.."  
"You heard?"he said weakly. Elizabeth finally looked back to see his appearance matched his tone. His usually perfect hair was unkempt, messy almost. Eyes looking void and extremely tired, as if he'd not slept in decades.  
"You two were fighting..I-"  
Despite his disheveled appearance, he didn't look in the least offended by her worried words. "Yes, But it's alright. Please don't worry."he said complacently. Polite as always...  
She nervously stood, ankle screaming in protest and caused her to stumble with a flinch. "I'll uh.. just go ahead upstairs."  
He caught her before she could fall again, and looked down to her. She didn't know how long they sat there, but it was long enough to make her feel like she was doing something wrong. She pulled away before looking at him doubtfully. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to,"she spoke slowly, turning and started up the stairs.  
Carlisle watched her in silence, she'd gotten almost around the corner when he finally responded. "I might take you up on that, Thank you."  
Elizabeth froze mid-step, surprised. But soon let herself smile, continuing back to Edwards room.

**_((Alright, so a lot of you have been commenting about Paul. I am not personally a fan of Paul, so no she will not end up with him. I am so sorry :c But this is for_****_you, I have another person he'll just be spectacular with.))_**

Haley had been living with Charlie along with Elizabeth. Meanwhile, well she was out getting herself into loads of knotted situations with people, Haley had been getting applications for jobs around Forks. Living content quietly living her life.  
She was on her way to her next day of work, and decided to take a small dirt path through the forest. It would be a nice escape from reality and just the right piece of heaven that she needed. Little did she know a hot headed wolf headed her direction at full speed. Haley walked through the beautiful greenery with her eyes lit up with excitement. Her eyes had finally lingered back to in front of her when she was rammed into by something... furry. A dog? No, too big.. she crashed on the ground, papers flying about. The large animal huffed looking down to her, and just then.. it froze.  
Haley looked up to him with surprise, not fear, but awe. "You're..."  
His heart accelerated, stepping closer he leaned his head down to help her up. She took note of it, using his head to pull herself up to her feet. "Hello, puppy... wolf?"she questioned, looking to him for clarification.  
'This feeling...' He thought to himself, he had never felt such a pure desire for someone before. How that was a certain sign that he was.. well in love. Feeling a little flutter in his stomach as she watched him fondly, he leaned forward and nuzzled her face. This made the red haired girl flush a red like a tomato.  
That started the beginning of an interesting friendship... but..

Paul, and Haley were hanging out in his room like they often did now... Haley was nuzzled up to his bare chest, watching a classic movie. She took a moment to appreciate the warmth of his skin against hers.  
"Hey.. Haley?"  
She looked at him in surprise. "Something wrong, Paul?"  
"Let's get married... even if it's just a small wedding, let's get married."  
"Paul?"she said in pure shock.  
"I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life.. just like this. Cuddled up, lovingly, on a sofa.. watching movies and.. enjoying our self's. Being together."  
"This is.. yes. I will."  
He looked down to her with a wolfish grin,"Good." He reached out with his hand and stroked his fingertips up her throat until they rested just below her chin as he gazed deep into her eyes.  
"Paul..." she said weakly as her heart jumped in shyness. Haley entranced, the feel of his fingers rhythmically stroking her sensitive skin held her mesmerized. Stuttering hopelessly as her brain began to melt, "I love you..."  
Something flared in Paul's eyes, and he quickly moved closer, "I love you too, Haley." And with that he kissed her. The world around her shrank, and kept shrinking as he continued to touch her, his kiss deepening little by little. Compelled by new emotions and instinct, her hands began to touch him in return.  
Paul's hands began sliding down her waist, running underneath the top of her shorts...

**_((And there you have it. Paul's taken. He is in love with Haley. And that's that. ouo I may write extra chapters about them in a little bit, but until then. Please be patient with that. See you in the chapter! Everythings falling into place! ^^))_**


End file.
